


婊子无情，戏子无义（all九良向）

by 347092846



Category: RPS
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/347092846/pseuds/347092846
Summary: 标题即思路来源。文中所提到的名字与现实生活无关。一个平行宇宙的周九良因为多种原因，陷入了困境。没有人救得了他，所以走投无路的“周九良”开始了夜间工作。在那片恼人的粉红色灯光下发生过的事。





	1. 一

周九良是在逐渐暗下来的天色的掩护下，抱着书包，顺着一个侧门溜进了一楼外侧的一间房子里。

这里不是什么繁华地带，附近所有的楼房都不高，即使是在阳光充足的白天，看起来也是灰蒙蒙的，更不用提此刻天色渐晚，所有的楼房都只剩一个深色的剪影。

看着怪渗人的。

周九良走进的房间里，亮着粉红色的灯光。那种恼人刺目的粉红色刺得周九良眼睛有些不舒服。

周九良攥紧了手里的书包，有些嫌恶地环顾着四周——天花板的角落里已经开始展露破损，墙皮也已经开始脱落，昏暗的粉光下显得一切都透露着一种灰扑扑的感觉，像是积累了经年的尘埃。

这是他第一天在这里工作——什么都还没有开始，他已经开始想要离开了。

房间里弥漫的劣质香气熏得周九良头昏脑涨，胃内也是一阵翻腾。现在逃走，他就可以正式地跌入自己人生的低谷——从大学里退学，随便找一份出卖体力的工作，领着微薄的薪水去承担家里巨额的债务，再搭上自己整个的人生——他做不到。

更何况，这样一来搭上的还有整个家庭——虽然整个家，指的其实也仅仅就是周九良的母亲。那个曾经独自支撑起一个单亲家庭的女人，如今已经只能向病魔——淋巴瘤，投降了。可终究这意味着所有医药费生活费学费的负担都就此刻落在了周九良身上。

淋巴肿瘤就根本没有良性的说法，放疗化疗住院费药费，加上正常的食宿费用——这几乎是个天文数字。更不用提潜在的手术费用。

他没有选择，如果有一份夜间工作，时长短，而且收入可观——至少能够一解燃眉之急，即使风险高一些，周九良也不会拒绝。

眼下在这个昏暗的粉红色房间里，就有这样的一份工作。而周九良，已经没了退路，他需要这份收入，与微不足道的奖学金相比，这才眼下唯一的，能够让他，让他妈妈活下去的方法。

生死面前，一切都不重要。

……

其实攥着书包，还没站一会儿，先前给他介绍过工作内容的一位大姐就走了出来。大姐也没怎么打扮，在岁月的痕迹里还依稀能找到当年的风韵，看起来目前大约是店里的妈咪。

大姐看着周九良，知道这是第一天入行放不开，也不多说什么，只是叼着烟把衣服塞进了周九良怀里要他去换。

上衣是拆了最上面两颗扣子的黑色衬衫，搭黑色休闲风格的西装裤。正好衬托了周九良偏白皙的肤色。本身周九良说不上有多好看，却有一种让人无法移开视线的独特魅力，在加上衣服的作用，显得愈发耐看。

周九良就是在这样的情况下，第一次遇见了孟鹤堂——附近一家酒吧的驻唱歌手，似乎还兼职着群演的工作。

这些信息都是来自于同一个学校沉溺于孟鹤堂颜值的女性同学那里，时间一长。周九良也就没少听。

只是同校多少姑娘们心目中男神级别的人物，此刻居然会出现在这种场所，周九良抿着猫咪一样的嘴唇，在心里有些有些嘲讽的想着——直到叼着烟的大姐推了他一把，他才醒悟过来。

周九良这才醒悟过来，他的工作已经开始了。

尽管表面上不显露出来，一瞬间周九良内心还是有些诧异，出了名的少女杀手，居然喜欢男的，也不知道有多少姑娘得因为这事哭出来。

到起身跟着孟鹤堂离开的时候，周九良的脑子几乎已经一片空白了。

周九良承担不起任何风险，任何能让他丢掉这份工作的风险，尤其是第一天上班不熟悉流程的时候。所以他只能脑子一片空白地跟着孟鹤堂离开，任由他拉过了自己的手，然后十指相扣，仿若恋人。

他隐约的听见同行的姐姐没好气地骂他抢走了难得的长得好看的顾客。似乎还骂了什么，只是剩下的声音都随着距离的增加而减弱，逐渐听不到了，只剩下指尖与掌心传来的陌生的热度，让周九良在不安中又意外的有些心安。

对于周九良来讲，进了房间才算是摆脱了恼人的粉红色灯光，于是这才有时间仔细的打量了一番面前的孟鹤堂。

是真的好看。

周九良心里感叹，却丝毫什么也没有表示，简单的交换过名字之后，就把整个后背靠在门板上，微微抬了抬下巴，假装熟练的询问依稀记得的几个问题，“有特殊要求吗，需要安全词吗？”

孟鹤堂并不急着回答他的问题，指腹滑过周九良弧度优美的下颌骨，然后顺势轻轻捏着他的下巴用拇指的指腹揉着周九良的下唇。

也许周九良的大脑就是在那一瞬间死机的，以致于那一晚上，除了酸胀与疼痛，以及令人心悸的失重感，几乎什么都没有留下。

等周九良回过神来的时候，已经到起身穿衣服的时候了，即使在油性人体润滑剂和特制避孕套的帮助下，身后还是因为摩擦而显得火辣辣的。

也许是看出了周九良刻意隐瞒的绝望，孟鹤堂系好扣子，伸手擦去了周九良眼角生理性的泪水，捧过他的脸，临走前又一次认真的吻在了周九良的脸颊上。

孟鹤堂之前因为工作的原因，一直都在按着当今女孩子喜欢的方向伪装着自己——为这事，甚至在工作的酒吧得了个小仙的称号。这会儿认真起来，那种稳重中夹杂强势的感觉让周九良愣了一下，却又莫名地想要相信这个才第一次见到了人。

甚至可以说是，他的客户。

这种感觉是自从母亲病重以来就再也没有过的——亲戚或远离或消失，单亲家庭微薄的储蓄丝毫抵挡不住医药费用的来袭，周九良有些记不清这是多久以来自己再一次找到信任别人的感觉。

这很不正常，但是周九良还是犹豫着说出了所有的故事——他才刚刚大二，可是他面前的责任太大了，他还没有准备好。

他真的憋的太久了，说到最后。周九良拉着面前孟鹤堂的外套，终于哭出了声。

孟鹤堂很沉默，什么都没有多说，也没有推开怀里的小孩，只是一下一下的拍着周九良的后背——孟鹤堂掌心的温度直接透过了周九良身上的黑色衬衫，留下了难得的温暖。

那一天他们互相留下了联系方式，然而对于周九良而言，最重要的还是，拿到了工资。

住院费也好，药费也好，化疗放疗的费用也好，饭钱也好，什么都好……周九良看不到未来，所以只能盯着眼下，只要能拿到一分钱，新的一天里，他就能够活下去，整个家就能够活下去。


	2. 二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那片粉红色灯光下发生过的事。

那天晚上，宿舍是已经回不去了的。所以周九良是跟着孟鹤堂回家的。时间已经很晚了，室外寒凉的空气几乎已经直接透进了骨子里。

即使换回了自己的衣服，周九良还是会冷。孟鹤堂就攥着他冰凉的指尖把他的手拉进自己的兜里——尽管，孟鹤堂他自己也不暖和。

这感觉就好像尽管孟鹤堂有心帮忙，可是酒吧驻唱与群演的工资加起来也没有多少，他也承担不起医药费用——甚至连以后经常去找周九良的钱，他都付不起。

周九良看不到明天，其实，孟鹤堂也看不到。

活下去——这就是两个人现在唯一能够想到的事。

第二天早上周九良爬起来去上课的时候，孟鹤堂还没有醒——毕竟都是上夜班的男人，两个人其实都很累。

周九良小心翼翼的把孟鹤堂的手臂从腰上挪开，然后试图去做早餐，可是一来担心孟鹤堂起床晚，早餐会凉，二来他这会儿赶时间去医院，终究还是作罢了。

周九良还要上课，还要去照顾妈妈，还要把还交的费用交上——他要忙的事情太多了。

其实母亲住院时间不算长，但就是这不长的时间里，高额的医药费迅速的拖垮了整个家。家里微薄的存款耗尽之后，银行也拒绝贷款，原本就不多的亲戚纷纷消失不见了人影。

如今能拿到一天的工资，病情发展迅速的母亲就能多活一天。他们承担不起额外十几二十万的手术费用，想尽办法也只能说是在延长生命，每一天的生命都像是偷来的一样。

眼前就是绝路，可是周九良又不能放手。

……

周九良到医院的时候还早，交过钱买粥上楼的时候也才六点半，周九良的妈妈已经醒了。

盗汗，发热，还有愈加难忍的疼痛，逐渐降低的免疫能力，都让那个曾经坚强的女性日渐消瘦虚弱。除了生理上的虚弱与疼痛之外，心里对于唯一的儿子的愧疚与自责，也同样是一种折磨。只可惜有心无力。

周九良编造了所有的谎言，提起妈妈那些她曾经熟悉的名字，告诉她不要担心，已经借到钱了。可是没有。

所有的熟人都已经知道了他们的处境，没有人愿意借钱。前方已经是绝境了。

这些事，周九良都不能说。他不能说，也不敢说。他怎么能让妈妈知道为了凑齐那些费用他都做了什么。

同一个病房的其他人也都醒着。

周九良放下了刚买的粥，跟妈妈说不了几句话就得赶紧离开——为了赶上早上一二节的动物生理学。

其实周九良走的时候还不到查房的点，但他还是在走廊上见到了金霏，很是年轻的一位住院医生，似乎博士毕业还没多久。至于其他的，周九良就不清楚了。

周九良照常的打了招呼，似乎原本不应该有什么不对劲的地方，然而金霏却在打完招呼后若有所思地揽过周九良的肩膀，在他的背上拍了拍，只是什么都没有说，像是察觉到了什么。

其实倒不是金霏真的察觉到了什么，只是从周九良的妈妈第一天入院开始，金霏就一直在留意着周九良——他看得出周九良的压力有多大。他很担心周九良，只是他不知道自己自己该以怎样的立场去担心。

金霏想要帮忙，可是他也看得出周九良骨子里尚存的自尊，除非他能找到值得他们等价交换的东西，否则他的一切帮助都有可能被当做一种“施舍”。

其实即使找到了那样的一种方法又有什么用呢，金霏也不过是刚刚博士毕业，他没有钱，没有充足的工作经验，没有所谓的人脉——说到底，除去他从周九良身上看到的自尊之外，他又真的能帮到周九良什么呢。

所以除了走廊上的那个无声的拥抱，金霏真的想不到要说什么了。

其实一个短暂的拥抱就足以让周九良感受到一种安慰。过去的时间不长，但他已经经历的太多，也看到了太多。坠入谷底的生活带来的从来都不只是经济上的崩溃。

周九良知道金霏试图安慰他，在见识过所有的冷漠之后，这些来自于金霏的尊重就像是仅有的一点温暖。这就已经近乎足够了。

周九良能猜到，金霏也是，之前孟鹤堂也是，都帮不了他，也都只是有心无力。

周九良很感激，只是他也清楚地意识到，没有谁能救得了他。

……

从医院赶回学校，再从宿舍拿了课本往教室跑。周九良还是在最后一分钟冲进了教室——第一排有秦霄贤帮他占好的位置。

一整天排满的课程之余，中午还要在学校食堂兼职——剩余的时间还要往返于医院与学校之间给照顾母亲……

确实，就像之前提到的——没有人能救得了他，没有人能带他离开眼前的绝境。

他还是照样要在结束了一天的课程之后，再去医院照顾妈妈，然后趁着天色刚刚暗下来的时候复习——现在的他不能放过任何一种形式的收入，包括奖学金。

天渐渐的黑下来之后，周九良还要继续着夜间的工作。

一整天几乎没有一丝的喘息时间，疲惫，困倦，担忧，绝望，所有的一切都压得周九良喘不过气来。一种名为绝望的感觉始终萦绕在周九良的身边，而最可悲的是没有人能够带他离开这种绝望。

甚至于新的一天里，连孟鹤堂都不会再出现——即使他想，酒吧驻唱和群演的工资也不允许他再一次出现在那一片令人作呕的粉红色诡异灯光中了。

周九良有点惋惜，却也只是一点点。更多的，他只是想要拿到钱，想要活下去，也想要让母亲活下去。剩下的，他已经没有多余的精力去考虑了。


	3. 三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 粉红色的灯光下延续着的绝望。

那天晚上，就如周九良所料，也就如孟鹤堂说过的那样，在那片令人窒息的粉色中，没有出现孟鹤堂的身影。

这是已经预料到的事情，可周九良还是有些失望——倒不是说他爱上孟鹤堂或者怎样，周九良只是害怕着所有的未知。且不提变态的连环杀手总是以妓女为目标，便是同一个店里的女孩子受伤的程度，也让周九良不得不担忧。

他永远不可能知道下一个进门的客人是什么样的。

可不管进门的客人是什么样的，为了生存，他都不能拒绝。毕竟，对此时的周九良来讲，最糟糕的情况反而不是遇到难伺候的客人，而是根本没有客人。

只是周九良还是多虑了。尽管今天的客人原本不是来找他的——其实也没有什么可意外的，毕竟这才是他开始工作的第二天，不太可能会有老顾客上门，但新的一天，他还是有了活下去的机会。

进门的男子脸上带着一道刀疤，身着考究的的西装，但一看就是黑道人士。

进门也是轻车熟路，找到叼着烟的大姐就问。

“欣可今天在吗？”那个名字周九良似乎有点印象，第一天那个没好气的背地里埋怨他的姐姐，似乎就是这个名字。

大姐伸手把嘴边的烟拿了下来，笑得有些不自然，“您也是有段时间没来了，正赶上今天她休息。你看是不是……”

“休息”这个词几乎吓了周九良一身冷汗，他不傻，又怎么会猜不到那个姐姐到底发生了什么，说是休息不过是遮掩受伤的事实。

他们这一行又不是什么正当职业，再遇到怎样的客人也不能投诉，受了伤也只只能自认倒霉。更何况店又远离繁华地带，更是什么保障都没有。也不是说他们这一行就不能休息，只是多数从业者都像周九良一样，早已身处绝境，很少有人会自愿休息的。

如今这些事就发生在眼前，尽管关系不怎么样，周九良也还是有些难以接受这样的事实。

正思索着，今晚的工作就来了——刚进门的客人最终拒绝了所有与周九良同龄或年长些的女孩子。原本店里人数就有限，所以，那位客人，或者说李鹤东，很快变成了周九良的客人。

尽管忐忑不安，但不管怎样，能够逃离那一片刺得眼睛生疼的粉色灯光就是件好事。

刚进房间的时候，李鹤东刚一抬手，周九良就吓了一跳，本能地后退了小半步。

然后几乎是顺势，李鹤东把手搭在周九良的肩上，颇为有些强势地把周九良向自己的方向拉了一下，声音也随着气息打在了周九良的耳边，“我有那么可怕吗？”

这不是个好回答的问题，但还好李鹤东也根本没有等周九良回答。而是直接了当的说，“你有没有安全词，我好知道什么时候停下来。”

虽然周九良之前也问过孟鹤堂，是否需要安全词之类的问题，但他其实根本不理解以及到底问了什么，会这样问也不过只是故作经验丰富而已。

如今真的遇到了这样的问题，周九良一时不知道如何回答。只能傻乎乎地重复，“安全词？”

李鹤东也懒得解释，只是让他随便想一个名词，等一会实在忍不住的时候说出来就可以了。

“小恐龙？”周九良试探着说。

“……那就小恐龙。”

而事实证明，那一天晚上其实可以算得上相当不错的体验。尽管强势，也尽管李鹤东从气质上来讲看起来有点吓人，那一整个晚上，他一直都在留意着周九良的感受。

说好不要留下明显的吻痕，那就不会吻在领子以上的位置。

可以称得上是店里相当受欢迎的客人了。除了正常的灼热和与酸痛，和布料之下遮挡住的吻痕齿印，其他的几乎什么都没有留下。

从某种程度上来讲，这和第一天孟鹤堂所做过的很相似。

但那又如何。

只能说是目前为止，周九良都还算好运没有碰上有特殊癖好的客人而已。也只是现如今，能够活下去了而已。

此时的周九良没有时间，没有精力是能够留给一段感情的——也许他甚至都没有资格。为了生存，为了一段没有救赎没有陪伴没有终点的旅程，他将注定辗转与各种各样的人的身边。

更何况，再体贴的客人也只是客人而已。那些温情，那些体贴，那些冲动，来的快，去的更快。母亲生病的时间也许并不算长，但周九良早在那些躲闪与冷淡中学会了，所有的人都是不可信的——多年的友人，亲戚都是如此，又有什么理由能够让他去相信着那些客人——说的难听一点，嫖 客。

说来也讽刺，干着“婊子”的工作，周九良却始终放不下表面上的尊严。为了借钱，他找遍了所有熟悉的人，却唯独没有跟同学说起过。在黑夜的遮挡之下，他早已放下了一切，为了活下去，他可以做出任何事情。

但是，也仅仅只是黑夜而已，他也只敢借助于黑夜而已，自欺欺人的遮挡着所有不堪的证据，勉强的伪装着。吻痕齿印，都被盖在了衣物底下，而那些渗入骨髓的部分，也都被周九良悄悄的收敛在了日渐冰冷的外表之下。

临走的时候，李鹤东把周九良拉到怀里，在肩胛骨的位置揉了揉，又下手拍了两下——下手都不重，却也仅此而已。

走出房门，周九良面对的也就又是那个黑道上颇具资历的大哥了。

所以周九良没有问，也或许称之为没敢问会更为合适一些。

所以，周九良也就不知道，李鹤东到底猜到了什么，又或者说猜到了多少。也许他到底还是年轻了些，总是过于轻易地被看透，被猜透。

但就像他到底身边躺着的是谁这个问题一样，这个问题也同样不重要。周九良只记得那一天除了店里结算的工资，他还第一次拿到了额外的“小费”。

这就是此刻最好的安慰了——效果远超过了所有的言语。也许现实了一些。但有的时候现实一点也没有什么不好的，至少，这才是真正能够解决问题的方法，这才是能够活下去的方法。

那天晚上，时隔了不知道多少天，周九良才第一次回到了家里一直租住的房子里——因为是租的，所以抵押贷款与卖房子的路都有不通。这也是让他们的处境更加艰难的一层原因。

房子空荡荡的，因为连着好几天没有人，显得寒冷孤寂，与大街上相比，也说不清那种情况更糟糕。

周九良很累，却还是有些失眠，和衣躺在冰冷的床上，周九良对着空荡荡的房间说了一句晚安，然后第一次的在压的人喘不过气的人生里找到了一点胡思乱想的时间。然而却只感受到了没顶的绝望，他也不知道自己还能支撑多久。

周九良突然希望自己此时不是一个人——他希望能够有什么人待在他身边，谁都好。只要他不再是一个人在孤独与绝望中窒息，那么怎样都好。


	4. 四

在仍旧没能凑齐手术费用的情况下，时间不知不觉的就过去，每一天所需要的费用就像是无底洞。

而夜间的工作又并不是每天都有的——即使有这样的工作，也没有人能不间断的工作。这一直是一个高风险高回报的工作，周九良想，如果不是眼前就是绝境的话，周九良大概这辈子都不可能涉足这样的行业。

可是走到这一步，周九良已经没有选择的余地了。

周九良在面对那粉色的灯光时，也只剩下了麻木。连最初那种烦人刺目的感觉都没有剩下。

事到如今麻木也许也是一件好事，毕竟这种工作，甚至在很多时候，连同行都比不上。

以前那位看起来像是黑社会一样的大哥后来又来找过周九良几次——但周九良始终都没有真的问过。知道的太多不会是什么好事的。

多数的时间，周九良不喜欢他的工作。顾客多数都不会顾虑他们这些人的感受，所以多数时间的感受都比较糟糕。

他还要在母亲面前小心翼翼的藏起所有的痕迹，那些医药费只能是那些并不存在的亲戚借的，只能是这样。

在母亲面前隐藏工作，在同学面前隐藏困境。

什么都要隐藏，什么都不能被人知道。这样一来的话，麻木一点也没什么不好的。

日子就这样平淡的过着，周九良也就在这种让人窒息的环境中一天天的的放任自己变得麻木，变得越来越会假装——在母亲面前，在同行面前，在顾客面前，甚至在自己面前。

没什么不好的。

所以即使是夜间的工作开始之前被同行的女性从业者堵在角落里，周九良也没能感受到过多的情绪——他太累了，累到连任何多余的情绪波动都能被称为是一种奢侈。

他只是带着疑惑的看着面前有些眼熟的一群女性。看着她们的嘴唇开开合合，也不知道说了些什么，嘁嘁喳喳的话语还不等经过大脑，就顺着另一只耳朵飘了出去。

周九良什么都听见了，又什么都没有记住，他真的太累了。

周九良隐约间捕捉到的只言片语里，充斥着诸如“不要脸”“自以为是”之类毫无意义的话，夹杂着大量难听至极的污言秽语。

周九良懒得继续听下去，也没有精力跟她们生气。顺着那些毫无意义的骂声，周九良大概了解到了缘由——不过是认定他“抢了”客人——少有的，不至于下手过狠的客人。

周九良不知道该怎么回应，都是拼了命想要活下去的人，他不知道自己还能怎么回答——或许他也没空去想怎么回答了。

也许是骂得差不多了，为首的那个叫欣可得女孩子终于说了，“你说怎么办？”问话嚣张而又咄咄逼人。

还能怎么办。她们大约是指望周九良能因此离开——可周九良偏偏唯独做不到这一点。

于是球棍，板砖，混杂在略显纤细的拳头之间密密麻麻地落了下来。周九良犹豫着想要还手，又想要逃走，只是急促剧烈的疼痛一时妨碍了他所有的行动。

可悲的是，周九良不能报警——一旦开始调查起因，一旦发现了他的职业，他们的职业，结果不是他能够承担得起的。

周九良护着腹部，绝望而又麻木的等着一切都过去。

就好像一切都真的会好起来似的。

……

等孟鹤堂终于再一次出现在熟悉的地方的时候，看到的就是坐在角落里抱着书包发呆的周九良——夜色吞没了周九良的轮廓，却没能隐藏起那些淤青，红肿，血迹……

倒不是周九良在思考什么，就像之前说过的，他实在太累了，眼下夜间的工作暂时是不可能了。所以他只是坐在那里发呆而已，连今晚还能去哪都无力去想。

孟鹤堂想不出任何不带周九良离开的理由，想要让那个孩子重新露出表情——哭也好，笑也罢，都好过现在的麻木。

同样的，周九良也想不到任何拒绝的理由。

反正事情也不可能更糟糕了，不是吗？

结果就是，周九良又一次坐在了孟鹤堂家的客厅。

孟鹤堂把啤酒塞进周九良的怀里，期间没有说一句话。

算起来这是周九良第二次喝酒，冰凉的瓶子先是贴在了伤痕所在的地方，温度升高之后，周九良才犹豫着喝下了第一口。

啤酒里的气泡翻腾着，微苦的味道很快的冲淡在了口中，几乎无法察觉。

周九良很快就把瓶子放下了——他不能再喝了，他的责任太多，要忙的事情太多，他没有任性的资本，所以他只能看着孟鹤堂沉默地灌着啤酒。一边看着，一边抹着红霉素软膏。

除此之外，两个人什么都没有说。除了孟鹤堂手上玻璃器皿碰撞发出的响声，什么声音都没有。

最后打破一片寂静的是孟鹤堂的冷笑，“戏子。”

周九良愣了一下，还是问了出来，“什么？”

孟鹤堂看了他一眼，又灌了一口才解释，“他们说我戏子。”剩下的话，孟鹤堂没有真的说出来，但周九良猜到了——眼前的人不像是那种脆弱到会因为一个称呼而恼羞成怒的人，会生气，不是因为称呼，而是说那些话的人言语暗含的轻蔑，与不把人当做人看的态度。并且很大的可能，原因不止于此。

这一点周九良能够理解——他又能好到哪去呢，倒不如说他的处境才更加糟糕。

但周九良接过话，“戏子，也总好过婊子。”这不是周九良预料当中会发生的事情。无论怎么想，这都是个糟糕的回复。

但孟鹤堂像是被酒精扰乱了思维一样，笑了出来。他说，“婊子无情，戏子无义。挺好，适合咱俩。挺好的，都一样。”说完又笑了出来，只是笑中苦涩的意味越来越浓。孟鹤堂用酒瓶子碰了碰周九良面前放着的酒瓶。

不是的。电影里说“都是下九流，谁瞧不起谁”的时代已经不在了。

周九良面无表情的咬着下嘴唇，到底也还是一起苦笑了出来。不一样的，再怎样的被轻蔑的看待，他们之中一个从事的是合法的职业，而另一个不是。

他们是不一样的。

周九良像是放弃了一般，他什么都没有说过只是重新拿起了面前的啤酒。

去他的责任。去他的，这个世界。周九良记得漫画里说的，责任伴随能力而至。只是周九良越来越觉得这些终究只是骗人的。超过他能力范围的责任就那样砸在了肩上，他救不了任何人，也没有任何人能救得了他。

也许是夜深人静的时候总是多愁善感些，也许只是酒精麻痹了神经……周九良像是第一次见面的时候那样，在孟鹤堂面前哭了出来。

他说不清楚原因，只是哭，却似乎因此而轻松了一点。

这就是周九良这一整天最后的记忆。

周九良知道，明天总会到来的——只可惜到来的也只会是明天，没有希望的，死气沉沉的明天。不能称之为未来的明天。

但他真的没有精力去想了。


	5. 五

（五）

那一天他们到底喝了多少，周九良已经没有印象了。他只记得自己放下瓶子之后，才终于哭了出来。

还能哭出来，就还算好事。周九良记得自己上一次哭，似乎就也是在孟鹤堂的面前。

说来也怪。眼泪就那样轻松的滚了下来，周九良先是安静的掉着眼泪，然后渐渐地哭出声来。

周九良不信因果，不讲前世今生，可他现如今愈发的好奇，自己上辈子到底是犯了什么事，才会这样。

周九良不记得自己是什么时候睡着的，但耳边传来了一声沉重的叹息，和一句道歉的话。为什么要道歉呢，周九良想不明白。

但酒精与疲惫也没有给周九良留任何思考的余地。

周九良就这样陷入了一片黑暗，连梦都没有。时间的流逝在梦里变得奇怪，像是加速之后的视频一样，又像是从睡前穿越了时空。周九良觉得自己像是合上了眼睛才不过一会，再睁眼就已经几乎正午了。

也许他真的只是睡了一会——毕竟他也没有印象前一天晚上究竟几点才睡。

阳光透进窗户，周九良透过系列的眼皮看见一片毛细血管的红色。周九良很少喝酒，所以头脑的昏沉胀痛一点点伴随着清醒而变得愈加的难以忍受。

然而这些都不是重点。周九良睡过头了，这是第一次他不受控制的睡到错过了早上照顾母亲的时间。周九良本能的慌乱，然后摔到了床下。

骨头砸在地板上的时候很疼，麻木的大脑也一瞬间清醒了一点。

接着，听到声音的孟鹤堂就出现在了门口——正好看着周九良从地上爬起来。孟鹤堂看起来有些欲言又止的样子，有一瞬间周九良几乎以为他要道歉，就像是睡前听到的那样。

但是还好，孟鹤堂只是告诉周九良自己做了早餐。除此之外什么都没有说。

孟鹤堂没说，周九良也就没问。

周九良所能来得及做的就是一边庆幸着考试周临近，课程都结课了，不用担心课程内容。一边匆忙的往医院赶。

如果可以的话，周九良大概希望自己至少没有这么匆忙，至少好好的甄整理一下衣服。

可是没有用了。

周九良一走进病房的时候就感觉到了气氛的不对劲。母亲就坐在病床上，瘦削得很是吓人。皮肤上日渐加重的红斑与水疱，不管看多少次都还是一样的揪心。

这对于周九良而言太过残忍。对于周九良的母亲更是。

“你说钱是找亲戚借的。”

一句话问的周九良有些发懵，还没有等周九良回答，母亲就招着瘦弱颤抖的手叫周九良过去。

周九良刚刚走到床边，还没有反应过来的时候，他的领子就一下子被母亲扯开——挡了这么长时间以来，所有的痕迹就这样暴露了出来。

吻痕齿印，还有很多别的痕迹，周九良的母亲全都能看懂。所有精心打造的谎言都一下子被拆穿了。

母亲的手狠狠的颤抖着，一把推开了周九良。暖壶砸在地上的时候一下子爆炸开，有些开水溅到了周九良的裤腿，于是他往后退了两步。

“滚。”病了许久的母亲，声音早已不再是从前的中气十足，但这句“滚”依旧骂得很是坚定。

周九良想回答，又一时不知道说什么好。

于是母亲更像是气的发抖一般，在剧烈的颤抖中指着门口，要周九良“滚开”。只是像是在意房间里的其他人一般，除了“滚”之类的话，什么都没没有说。

最后还是护士拉着呆在原地的周九良离开的病房，周九良已经不知道自己应该是什么反应才正常。

就像是所有的其他秘密，在揭穿的一刻，总归会有一种松了一口气一般的感觉，可接下来，周九良不知道该怎么跟母亲解释才合适了。

他有些希望自己早上能够整理好衣服，又疑心母亲的怀疑是早就开始了的。

那一瞬间，周九良确实松了一口气，却也确实的感觉到了天塌一般的绝望。

周九良的母亲看着周九良的身影消失在了视野里，检查完身体之后，终于撑不住身体倒回了床上，哭了出来。然后任凭谁问，都再也没有说话。

她确实生气。却不是生周九良的气。

她会气自己怎么就生了这样的病，怎么就不能多攒点钱，怎么就逼得自己的孩子在自己的面前说着谎，背地里却为了让自己活下去，做着那样的工作。

她摔了暖瓶，费劲全身的力气吼周九良，希望他不要再来了，甚至有时，她希望周九良自私一点不要再管自己了。可是她自己的孩子，她知道的，那是不可能的。

她怨恨着自己，她时常盯着一身的汗从梦中惊醒的时候，在病痛与无力的感觉中，她看见了身后的窗户。

如果能够跳下去。

她当时不确定究竟是努力的活下去，还是主动一点一了百了，对于周九良更好一点。直到现在，所有的疑虑都得到了解答。她开始质疑自己之前的决定。

也许这个病，不治更好。

周九良没有什么表情，就只是偷偷把衣服重新拉好，然后跟着护士离开了。目前的周九良所能够想到的最坏的结局，就是母亲的不配合治疗，至于别的，周九良已经足够麻木了。

母亲住院的时间里，护士都是知道周九良的，只道是病人的情绪波动比较大，安慰了几句，就转身重新开始了工作。

周九良就抱着膝盖，坐在楼梯上，发着呆，一时不知道该做什么。他没有回学校，没有复习接下来的考试，没有回学校继续上课。就只是发呆。

他想起了之前在工作中认识的很多人，没有人能帮他。

周九良又一次想到了辞职。但就像之前有过的任何一次经历，周九良依旧只剩下迷茫，至于看不到的未来，他什么都想不到。


End file.
